The invention relates to the intake of air and fuel mixture process of a piston driven internal combustion engine which operate on either the two stroke principle or the four stroke principle. In particular, the invention provides an unique way to improve performance and economy of piston driven internal combustion engine. In the design of most standard engines, two valves are employed in the cylinder head to control the unidirectional flow through their corresponding parts and are thus able to regulate the flow of air charge to the engine cylinder and flow of combustion gas from the engine cylinder. The newer high performance engines in use today's automobiles now contain as many as four such poppet valves per cylinder. This has been done primarily to improve volumetric efficiency. However on the intake stroke of the engine, the piston still has to draw fuel from the intake manifold into the cylinder through the intake valve opening of the engine. A unique feature of the invention is seen in its ability to provide relief to the engine by injecting an air and fuel mixture into the cylinder at the discretion of the amount of pressure placed on the air injector along with the amount of pressure on the fuel injector, and not depending on the amount of the vacuum created by the down stroke of the piston. The amount of air fuel mixture could be raised to that of a supercharger with out the use of a supercharger. By keeping the high pressure on the fuel injector will reduce the size of the fuel droplets, which will increase the economy of the engine.
Another unique feature of this invention is the use of Electric Magnetic Solenoid to operate the single valve in place of the conventional camshaft. It could operate as four stroke internal combustible engine or a two stroke internal combustible engine. In addition, if the valve is held open and the fuel injector is shut down it would reduce the engine of that cylinder. Another unique feature of this engine is that the automobile manufacturer could reduce to the need of only one engine for all cars or trucks. For example, if a five cylinder engine were used it could be boost to a engine producing 400 or 500 horse power at the same time reduce the use of cylinders to a 3 cylinder or 4 cylinder engine increasing the fuel mileage to a very high degree.